1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrument for an endoscope, which is used after being inserted into a channel of an endoscope.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to carry out inspection and therapy of a human body, a method has been known in which a predetermined living body tissue is biopsied by inserting an instrument such as a biopsy forceps, a cytological diagnosis brush or the like into a channel of an endoscope when sampling a living body tissue or the like in a body cavity.
Herein, where the biopsy forceps is used, a biopsy cup that composes a forceps portion is opened and closed by operating an operation portion outside a human body, and a living body tissue is picked up therewith. The forceps portion is retracted with the living body tissue therein, and the living body tissue held in the biopsy cup is peeled off from the other living body tissue in a human body and is collected (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-76244).
Also, where a cytological diagnosis brush is used, the brush portion is projected from the distal end of a flexible sheath by operating the operation portion outside the human body. By causing the brush portion to extend and retract along with the sheath, the tunica mucosa is abraded, and tissues peeled off by abrasion are collected along with the brush portion (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H02-224651).